Lunch With a Friend
by shakeahand55
Summary: “You say one more word or laugh one more time Melinda and I’m dumping cold ice cream on YOUR head to let it slid down YOUR back”


Title: Lunch With A Friend

Author: shakeahand55

Disclaimer: I don't own them DW does, man is he one lucky guy….

Pairing: Olivia Benson/ Melinda Warner (Friendship only)

Rating: K+

Summary: "You say one more word or laugh one more time Melinda and I'm dumping cold ice cream on YOUR head to let it slid down YOUR back"

AN: This is for you TT&MWFan who asked me to do this and I hope its ok! Sorry it took me so long, I know you wanted something different but I'm sorry!

* * *

Olivia sighed as she walked out of the store, two bags in her hand _'why do I have the feeling something is going to go wrong today?' _Olivia said to herself as she walked right into the wall. 

She snapped out of her thinking to rub her head where she hit it on the wall.

"Ouch!" she said before smiling a little, not noticing Melinda who was now standing beside her, grinning as she put on her sunglasses before picking up her bags.

"Ok what are you thinking about Olivia and if it's good I get juicy details"

Melinda said as she walked in stride with Olivia, they both headed to the nearest food place to eat some lunch.

"Well…it's nothing really Melinda, and no there's no juicy details don't worry. So what do you want for lunch?" Melinda shook her head

"I don't trust anything here"

She said looking at the places they could chose to eat at.

"Do you want to just head out somewhere else?" she asked Olivia, who nodded

"Yea your right, I think the next person on the slab we know why they died of"

Olivia said pointing to one food place with a scrunched up nose while smirking.

"So you want to take a cab and go somewhere nice or do you just want to go to the café down the block?"

Melinda asked, Olivia who laughed.

"I love how you say somewhere nice or the café; you make it sound like it's a hole in the wall or something"

she said shaking her head.

"Ok let's just go to the café down the street, but let's go by the bank first, I need to get some money, I think I spent my whole pay check in the last three stores we were in!"

Olivia said peering into her bags and then looking with an innocent face at Melinda.

"Ok why don't we just skip the bank, I'll get lunch" Olivia shook her head

"No you got lunch last time, now it's my turn"

Melinda was about to speak back and tell her no that she would just be a minute, but she sighed, it was useless fighting with Olivia Benson when she said something.

"Ok so led the way"

Melinda said looking at her watch, they were shopping for a good 3 and a half hours and they weren't even done yet by her standards anyway.

She looked at Olivia and smirked

"so you don't like shopping eh? It's not your thing?"

Melinda said as they walked along the street looking for the closest bank.

"Now where did you ever hear a thing like that?"

Olivia asked looking shocked at Melinda as they stopped and waited at the crosswalk with a bunch of people.

"You" Melinda said re-adjusting her sunglasses on her face as they were slipping.

"You always said that you were and I quote "not the shopping type" end quote"

Melinda said smiling as the light changed for the people to cross, she did hitting Olivia lightly as she walked beside her with the bags in her hands.

"Now why would people lie to you like that? They should really learn not to when people are asking serious questions"

Olivia said as if she were stating a fact.

Melinda nodded "yep, so I guess you better tell that partner of yours that he's going to hell for lying to me all these years. Then you, you're just as bad as he is, I know you've been asked many times to go shopping with people, but you say you're not the shopping type"

Melinda said as the crowed behind them seem to disappear all at once as they turned a corner.

Olivia looked at her and stuck out her tong "I said no such thing!" she said shaking her head to add dramatic effect and gave a pout.

"You're such a drama queen!" Melinda said,

Olivia smiled "see now you can tell Elliot that I can act, he say's I'm not good at it" she said tilting her head as she looked at her watch.

"You can act, just about as good as my husband can cook" Melinda said

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Funny" Olivia said hitting the laughing Melinda lightly with her bags.

"Oh that reminds me for some odd reason that I can't think of, but I'm thinking on getting a hair cut or giving it some high lights again, what do you think?"

Olivia asked as they moved to the side so a lady with a twin stroller could get by them.

"I think if you do anything you should leave it the colour it is and get it cut about an inch or two, it's really good on you"

she said to Olivia who tilted her head to the side

"really?" she asked.

"You know you look like a confused dog when you do that! But yes really, I like it a lot!" she said shaking her head as she laughed again

"I swear going out with you is like a live comedy, something funny always happens every 5 minutes" Melinda said laughing as they came too a bank and went in.

It took Olivia 15 minutes to get everything she needed as the line to the teller was long and she had tried the machine but for some odd reason her card didn't work in it.

"God damn banks! Piss me off when I have to use them!"

Olivia said shoving a paper in her pocket as they walked out the doors.

"I'm telling you Olivia, on-line banking; I do it all the time"

Melinda said before looking down the street and pointing to the little café across the street and down to the left.

"Melinda, I don't have a computer at home, and I'm barley home, unlike you…you have time to do it, I don't"

Olivia said readjusting the bags in her hands as they started to walk.

"The only time I'm even on a computer is at my desk; anyway with my luck if I put in my pin number some person would be standing behind me watching over my shoulder, I don't need that"

Olivia said before looking both ways as both of them crossed the street.

"So do you want to keep shopping after lunch, or do you miss-I-don't-like-shopping want to go home?"

Melinda asked as they walked in to the small café and found a place to sit very easily as it was almost empty.

They put their bags down on two of the four chairs and took a seat before picking up the menu

"I think I'll stop by the station after lunch, I need to ask Elliot when I'm due in court for the Hart case, Casey was going to call me and tell me this morning but she never did"

Olivia said looking over the menu.

"How about the fish and chips?"

Melinda shook her head

"I had that for dinner last night, how about the ribs?" Olivia nodded

"what do you get with it?" she asked.

"Either chips, soup or salad" Melinda said, Olivia nodded

"I'll get the salad with it" Olivia said as they started to look for the drinks.

A Waitress walked up to them with a smile

"can I take your order or do you need more time?" she said with a smile

"nope we're ready" Olivia said.

"I'll have the ribs with a salad and a coke, no ice" she took it down

"and you?" she asked looking at Melinda

"I'll have the ribs but with the soup and Sprite, with ice" the Waitress nodded.

"It'll be along shortly" she said before turning and walking away, leaving them alone.

"She looks young" Melinda said

"yea, what would you say, part time job for a high school or college kid?" Olivia said thinking it over.

"I'd say College, her face looks to old for High School…if that makes sense"

she said, Olivia nodded

"yea, it did"

she said putting her menu on the empty chair beside them.

"So?" Olivia asked, Melinda nodded

"I'd say how about them Rangers, but I don't like sports, so that's out of the question" she said.

"If one of the guys were here we would be sitting here wishing they weren't because when it comes to sports they can talk non-stop"

Olivia said and Melinda nodded, looking at her watch and then they both sat in the quiet for a few minutes before the Waitress came back with their drinks.

"Ok this is yours" she placed the coke in front of Olivia and the sprite in front of Melinda

"and this is yours" the waitress said before turning and walking away, but she didn't notice the wet floor from the drink a woman had just split.

She started to fall and a Waiter carrying an ice cream walking by as she fell got caught as her hands went out to stop her fall, making him trip and fall forward.

The ice cream he had been carrying on the tray was launched into the air, no one could stop the results which had all started from a spilt drink.

He could only watch helplessly as the top of the ice cream landed on Olivia's head, some on the woman behind her and the glass falling to the floor shattering.

"**God Damn Mother….ahhh!"** Olivia screamed as the cold dessert started to run down her back and her head.

The woman behind her had jumped up fast and had tried to clean up what was on her, but with no luck as it started to run and leave a sticky and cold trail as it went down her back as well as she was only wearing a tank top.

The Waiter and Waitress had gotten up from the floor by now and was moving quickly to get someone to come clean the mess, the man moved fast to Olivia and the other woman.

"I am so sorry about this, please what can I do?" he asked in a frantic voice.

The manger walked up to the three of them and told the Waiter he could go back to the kitchen before he looked at the women.

"Ladies, I'm sorry this happened, I hope you can forgive and forget, and you will come back to eat here again…your meals are free as are the two ladies sitting at your tables, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience" he said before making sure that Olivia and the other woman had gotten free meals.

Olivia used the napkin to wipe some of the ice cream away before Melinda who was doing a good job at holding in her laugh handed her a shirt from her bag but Olivia never took it.

"Here go change"

Melinda said getting up and walking around the table, careful not to step in the broken glass as she made her way around the table to the bathroom behind Olivia, who looked pissed.

Olivia didn't say a word as she made her way to the bathroom to try and wash up and get changed, but Melinda was sure she heard her mumbling to herself how she was ready to shoot someone, IAB be damned.

As they pushed through the first door to get into the ladies room, there was two chairs, a row of mirrors and a carpet on the floor, then there was another door where the actually bathroom was.

Melinda let out the laughter that was going to kill her if she didn't let it out because her face was almost red from the effort.

"So are you going to tell me what you were thinking before that made you walk into a wall?"

Melinda asked as she handed Olivia the shirt again, this time she took it and pushed passed Melinda who held open the real bathroom door.

"That something was going to go wrong today, I just didn't know what, when or where"

Olivia said wiping the ice cream from her head before it fell onto her face again, watching as it fell to the carpet covered floor.

"Don't worry I think it's stylish, the guys will love it…and so will the bugs when we leave"

Melinda said laughing again as Olivia let the door close in Melinda's face.

She could hear Melinda laughing as she turned on the water to clean up her head and clothes as best as she could.

"You say one more word or laugh one more time Melinda and I'm dumping cold ice cream on YOUR head to let it slid down YOUR back"

Olivia stated loudly as she knew Melinda could hear her on the other side of the bathroom door.

She knew she was standing at the mirrors leaning on the ledge now as she waited for Olivia to come back out, clean and in a new shirt.

* * *

AN: It wasn't that bad was it? Will how about it, my one shots are long ass stories! Now if I could just put this much into my homework I'd be top of my class! 


End file.
